


Until The Night Is Over

by Toobigofadreamer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toobigofadreamer/pseuds/Toobigofadreamer
Summary: He had lost everything once, his leg, and now his partner, but when Daisy Johnson mysteriously appears in his office asking him for help to bring down Hydra Daniel Sousa cannot say now. She had been missing for a year, and maybe this time he would be able to hold on tighter to her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Brooklyn and Ticks

It was a gloomy Friday afternoon when Daniel Sousa pulled out a mirror from his pocket and looked into it. He was sat at a restaurant, outside where he could have more access to the building across the street. His back was to it as he watched the door through the mirror. No one was there. Damn. It had already been a good 25 minutes and his informant told him they were going to be there 15 minutes ago. Sousa had to wait, that was his mission. Working for SHIELD was the same as working for the SSR, except this time with new gadgets and surprises. He didn’t like them preferring to stick to his old spying tricks. A mirror and a gun. He grasped it tightly under his coat pocket, the secret place he had always kept it.  
Someone approached the table and sat down. Lionel, his informant. The man was close to his age and a well known investigator of Brooklyn. Although SHIELD didn’t work closely with civilians, and that is exactly what Lionel was after having refused SHIELD’s offer to work for them, Sousa still trusted him. Lionel’s old boss and friend Frank had once helped the SSR on a mission, and Sousa couldn’t miss the opportunity to ask for his help again. Besides, he owed him one after Sousa saved his life.  
“IF!” Lionel yelled out and blinked, contorting his entire body into one direction. Lionel had a condition, he twitched from time to time. No one could understand his condition, Lionel himself couldn’t really explain it aside from saying that his brain had a mind of its own. That didn’t stop him from being one of the best investigators of his time.  
“You good?” Sousa asked, making sure no one payed too much attention to them.  
“Sorry,” Lionel popped a gum into his mouth and vigorously chewed on it, “I’m good now.”  
Sousa sighed, time was ticking, “what’s the hold up? Where is Malick?”  
Lionel looked back at the house, not using any specific tools like Sousa did mere minutes ago, just his naked eyes. Squinting his eyes a little bit Sousa could see a disappointed expression form on Lionel’s face, “looks like they’re late.”  
“Or they’ve discovered us,” Sousa said quite negatively. He had been looking to bring down Malick ever since he got the anonymous tip that the man who was rising in SHIELD was actually an undercover Hydra agent the whole time. To think this was all happening under Sousa’s nose.  
“IF!” Lionel twitched again, whenever he twitched he was getting more nervous than usual.  
“Alright,” Sousa said, “you stay here I’m gonna go check it out. You didn’t see anyone on your way here?”  
“No guard dogs,” Lionel replied.  
Sousa nodded. If by some miracle they were being spied on, he was royally screwed. Sousa was fearless though. Unlike Lionel, he could take down anyone who chose to stand in his way. Leaving a couple of bills on the table for the coffee he barely drank, Sousa put on his hat. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself and looked both ways before crossing the street, letting his cane go before him for balance. Looking back at Lionel inconspicuously, he walked up the stairs to the apartment. Strange, it was unlocked. Pulling the door open he walked in, grabbing hold of his gun instantly. It was silent, draughty, and cold. He moved further in, his shadow reflecting on the wall opposite of him. Sousa slowly walked up to one of the living rooms, past the staircase. He pointed his gun into the room, nothing there. A broken chandelier covered the floor. Hearing the floor creek upstairs forced Sousa to turn around. A man stood in the doorway, his gun drawn. It wasn’t anyone Sousa recognized.  
There was no time to start a pointless conversation, noticing a turned table next to him, Sousa leaped to it just before the man fired his gun, his cane was left behind on the floor. He heard a couple of gunshots and then silence. Peering from the table he saw the man down on the floor, dead. There was no one else in sight. Whoever killed him was hiding and there was no guarantee that they were on Sousa’s side. Quickly looking around, Sousa noticed that there was another doorway behind him, probably leading into the kitchen. If he could just figure out a way to crawl there without being exposed, perhaps he could find a back door. There was not much time left. There was someone on the stairs and they were coming down. Sousa had to face them, and this personal was holding a gun just like him. Jumping from behind his hiding spot, Sousa noticed a figure dressed in black in a puffy coat that was a size too large for the person wearing it. Their face was hidden under a pulled down hat, and gloved hands pointed the gun at him.  
“We can settle this in a more civilized manner, don’t you think?” Sousa tried to reason. He felt his leg ache when he turned it, his cane now on the ground next to him since he didn’t have time to pick it up.  
The figure didn’t say anything, but Sousa swore whoever it was looked down at his amputated leg. The person aimed the gun at the wooden leg and shot it twice masterfully. Sousa came tumbling down from the impact and the bullets that forcefully moved the dead leg from behind him. The figure leaped for the door and ran away. A couple of seconds later he watched as Lionel burst into the apartment, gun in hand and screaming random gibberish.  
“Sousy, Sousa, Sous-” Lionel ticked as he called out to him.  
Sousa sighed, “I’m fine, the bullet hit my leg.”  
Lionel knelt down and looked him over, still ticking from time to time. He pulled his pants up to look at the two holes that were in Sousa’s fake leg.  
“You got lucky for sure, LUCKY CAT LUCK TUCK-” Lionel said in between a tick.  
Sousa got up with his help, “yeah, somehow I don’t think it was luck completely. Its like the shooter knew shooting me in the leg wouldn’t hurt me.”  
“Why wouldn’t they want to hurt you, aren’t they Hydra?” Lionel asked.  
Sousa picked up his cane and poked the dead guy that was next to him, the one who tried to shoot him first, “he is, but the other shooter, I’m not so sure.” Thinking it through Sousa couldn’t piece it together. He knew that Hydra was going to meet at this house, somehow they found out he was coming, but there was already someone waiting to ambush them both? This didn’t make sense. This case seemed to get more complicated by the second. Sousa had no choice but to get back to the base and try to figure it out further behind his comfortable desk.  
“Sorry this mission wasn’t successful,” Lionel handed Sousa his hat when the man was about to get into a cab.  
“This isn’t over,” Sousa placed his cane on the seat, “you keep investigating Lionel, and call me if anything develops.”  
Lionel hit the top of the cab as the driver sped off, “sure thing.”  
The streets of New York got darker and darker. It took him some time to get to Bronx, a whole 1 hour. He payed the cab fair and made it down to the secret SHIELD base that was safely tucked away in every part of the city now that they were getting bigger. Flashing his ID to the man behind the counter he walked into the base behind large metal doors in a janitor’s closet. They revealed a long hallway with guards posted on the side of the doors. A janitor with a mop was cleaning the corner of the hallway, giving Sousa a smile. He was in charge of this base, his name was on the office door anyway.  
His secretary handed him a piece of paper, “Coulson called about some redacted files from this base,” she said and took his hat and coat, placing it on a hook.  
“Thanks Angela, if anyone comes knocking I am not in my office, today was too long to deal with someone’s problems other than mine,” he told her and locked the door behind him.  
The radio was on in his office. He turned up the volume. Jazz music started playing and he sat down in his chair. Sousa closed his eyes. Today was the longest day he had ever experienced, at least it felt like one. He had never felt this disappointed, well only once. The day his partner Johnson decided to betray SHIELD and pulled a gun on him. The memories flashed through his mind.  
“Johnson, what are you doing?” Daniel asked as he ran his eyes down her body. She was holding a gun pointed at him.  
“Nothing personal Sousa,” she said and shot him in the leg.  
Sousa stood up from his chair, shifting from his comfortable position. That’s why the shooter was so suspicious, that was exactly how his old partner shot him. Could it be her? It couldn’t. Last time he checked she was dead, shot upon resisting apprehension. Pulling the piece of paper his secretary gave him Sousa picked up his phone. If director Phil Couslon needed something from his base, it would only be fair that Sousa asked for something in return.  
“Draisdale cleaning, how may I help you?” The woman on the other end asked.  
Sousa spoke into the phone, “can you give me the weather report for the week?”  
“It’s going to be rainy, better grab an umbrella” the woman responded.  
“Then maybe I should ask the weather man, 45833” Sousa read out his badge name.  
A couple of seconds he was connected to Coulson’s office. The man picked up the phone, exchanging pleasantries with Sousa, asking again about the redacted file on some case that went south a couple of months ago.  
“Sure sir, I can bring it over personally tonight, but I will need something from you as well,” Sousa said, waiting for Couslon’s annoyed answer.  
“And what would that be agent Sousa?” Coulson asked.  
“A redacted file as well. It’s on agent Daisy Johnson sir.” Sousa’s answer was met with silence and then followed by a sigh. Director Coulson was a close friend of agent Hal Johnson. Daisy was like a daughter to him as well ever since Hal was kidnapped by Hydra, suffering a damage to his brain as a result which made him forget who he was. Hal was now retired, working as a vet somewhere in Brooklyn last time Sousa heard of him. Ever since then, Daisy was a sore topic for Coulson, since he practically raised her as his daughter. The fact that she betrayed SHIELD, died. He still couldn’t come to terms with that.  
“I’ll have the file right here for you when you come,” Coulson said.  
Sousa ordered a car, took the files Coulson needed and was on his way to Manhattan, where the main SHIELD base was. This base was quite bigger. It had a very complicated underground tunnel, labs, offices. Only the most important SHIELD spies and agents had their offices here, well of course they were all field agents. Ever since his second injury and the complication that happened with his partner, Coulson felt that it was better for Sousa to be in charge of his own base rather than be a filed agent. Of course, Sousa would go on missions on his own and with his informant, he just missed it too much, couldn’t sit all cooped up in an office.  
“Daniel,” he heard a woman call out to him, a familiar British accent and he turned around with a smile, “I haven’t seen you in ages!”  
“agent Carter, a pleasure,” Sousa greeted her. He had worked with her back when the SSR was only beginning, before Captain America was discovered to be alive, before Daisy Johnson was his partner.  
“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s just Peggy, besides if you want to properly address me, it’s been agent Rogers now for 5 years.”  
“Right,” he shook his head, how silly of him to forget that she married Captain America himself, “marriage not getting in the way of your career?”  
“Never!” Peggy’s eyes widened, “although Steve is still getting used to filed work. He can be Captain America no problem, but somehow being a SHIELD agent and using his powers to the minimum is beyond him. That’s what I get for marrying a baby in a superheroes costume.”  
“Excuse me,” Daniel heard someone’s deep voice say from behind him. Steve Rogers snaked his big and strong arm around Peggy’s waist, pulling her into a hug, “I might not have super hearing Peggs, but I can hear you talking about your beloved husband.”  
Sousa smirked, the mighty Captain America had a funny side. Although he had once selfishly wished that agent Carter’s attention would be all on him, he couldn’t imagine a more worthy man by her side than Steve Rogers. Besides, it was Peggy herself who was making him a better man. Without her, he wouldn’t be Captain America and Sousa knew it better than anyone. She was his partner after all and all his years working with her he had never heard her shut up about him.  
Steve stretched out his hand to him, “good to see you again Daniel, how is being in charge of your own base going?”  
“Not too bad, how’s the old ball and chain?” He joked.  
Peggy gasped, “excuse me, you two are gentlemen, I did not expect such crude language from you Daniel.”  
“Only joking Peggy, we both know you’re the neck that turns this handsome head,” he defended himself.  
Peggy smiled, pulling down Steve to look at her by the chin, making sure there were no cuts or bruises on his face, “it is quite a handsome head isn’t it?”  
No matter how much he enjoyed himself in the company of young couples, which he didn’t at all, Sousa started coming up with ways to excuse himself. To his rescue came director Coulson himself who called out his name. Sousa quickly excused himself and walked off to Coulson’s office. Setting the files he brought on Coulson’s desk, he picked up the file that Coulson slipped to him in return. Sousa opened it, his eyes lingering on the picture of his old partner. She seemed like a ghost, her eyes gaping at him as if she were there in the room.  
“I looked through it myself, trying to piece it all together,” he heard Coulson say, “so far to no luck. Maybe you will be able to figure it out somehow, looking at it with fresh eyes and all.”  
Somehow Sousa doubted it, it was almost 9 PM, and he could never think completely clearly at such a late hour, “I’m sorry sir. I know she was like a daughter to you.”  
Coulson gave him a half smile, “life’s unfair that way.”  
Deciding that it would be more productive to just return home at this hour instead of going back to his office, Sousa did so. He pulled out a ready-to-eat TV dinners from his freezer, and popped it into the oven for a couple of minutes. Going on for 8 hours with nothing but half a cup of coffee was not the brightest idea. Pouring a glass of water for himself and placing his late dinner on the table, Sousa pulled out the file. He looked over it as he ate. The same information he remembered from reading it last.  
Agent Johnson had been missing for weeks, presumably kidnapped by Hydra. She returned to the base in Bronx on July 18th 1957. Having brought in sensitive information she had lured agent Daniel Sousa onto a mission in the desert of Las Vegas in promise of revealing a secret Hydra base. It was there that the truth was revealed, agent Johnson was working for Hydra, she was turned. Pulling her gun on Sousa she shot him in the leg and ran off with sensitive information. December 23rd, 1958 she was shot and killed upon apprehension. The rogue Johnson made her way down to the rushing river located next to the warehouse she was found and fell into it. No body was found, but her death was confirmed as there is no possible way she would be able to survive.  
Deke Shaw: Daisy Johnson could not have made it out of that river unless she had wings to fly with. (Base scientist, 178384).  
Jemma Simmons: From the wounds described by the agents on scene I can certainly conclude that two shots in the chest are fatal and Daisy Johnson died from blood loss if not drowning. (Base scientist and surgeon, 28399).  
The report was thorough, but something didn’t seem right. It bothered Daniel that no body was ever found. The rest of the information was redacted as expected. He wondered if Coulson had the original report and wasn’t showing something. There had to be a lot more to it. Sousa’s brain hurt from all the information. It was now 11:45 and he had another long day ahead of him. SHIELD doesn’t take days off, even if it’s the weekend. Well, at least he never took days off after that fateful day.


	2. The Dead Come Back To Life

Sousa woke up from the alarm clock. His cane was leaning on the chair that was next to his bed, the same chair his clothes were on. Rubbing his eyes he hit the clock and fell back down on the bed. Perhaps he should really take a break and not go to the office this morning. He could make real breakfast and watch morning TV. Or perhaps he could go to the park, meet some friends over a couple of rounds of whiskee. If no one else would hang out with him, Lionel surely would. Who was Sousa kidding, he would never take a day off, not when he had a wonderful weekend day to just sit at his desk and figure out all the details of this puzzle, and now not only Hydra, but also Daisy Johnson.  
He got out of bed and prepared for the day. The drive to the office wasn’t too long, and the entire time Sousa had his pencil and notebook out to make notes, any notes possible on the file that Coulson gave him. Getting out of the car mechanically because his body remembered the routine, Sousa wished that he could drive on his own, but one cannot make selfish wishes like that when one only has one working leg. He showed his badge at the counter, never taking his head away from the file.  
“One of the cleaners went missing yesterday, might be worth checking it out,” the man at the counter said, but Sousa just nodded and ignored him. Not many people were in the office today. He walked in through the doors and almost instantly regretted it. Dr. Jemma Simmons stood in front of him, a stretched out smile on her face. He was hoping to avoid her for at least a whole week.  
“Monthly check up agent Sousa,” she said, a bit too excited.  
Rolling his eyes, he knew there was no avoiding her. Making his way to her office as she continued to explain something to him which he was clearly not listening to, Sousa counted the minutes. Simmons did her usual physical check up on him. Chatty as always, she took off his fake leg off, cringing as she realize what she had done without permission. Looking up at him Simmons smiled apologetically.  
“Continue doctor Simmons,” Sousa said, trying to sound a little less annoyed. It was her job, there was nothing he could do about it. If she was worried about Coulson she’d corner him to, ignoring that he was a level higher than her.  
“You know I still could send Mr. Stark that report about trying to get you a new leg, one that preferably works with a robotic mechanism of some sort. I am sure if Mr. Stark can’t invent it the Secret Warriors team can-”  
“The what?” Sousa asked.  
“Oh it’s this group, they are anonymous, make gadgets for people, inventions. SHIELD is actually trying to capture them, but you know there can be no harm in connections,” Simmons explained, “I have accidentally started corresponding with one of them, well accidentally, I mean it was on purpose but-”  
“Simmons,” Sousa sighed, noticing her go down another bunny trail like she always did.  
“Right, sorry sir. Well, this young man believes in using biology and science together to create synthetic tissue, isn’t that incredible sir?” Simmons explained.  
It would be incredible to get a new leg, Sousa thought, but if he didn’t let Howard Stark make one of him he’d never let some rogue suspicious team make one for him.  
After a couple of minutes of explaining how to alleviate the pain on his stump, Simmons let him go to his office. There was no use in looking through the files one more time on his way, it’s not like new information would magically appear in front of him. Before he could step into his office he noticed a woman sitting at his desk, looking through his files. The audacity she had to be sitting right in front of him, not even startled that someone walked in. Sousa was annoyed, this absolute stranger acted like she owned the room.  
“Who the hell are you?” He asked.  
“Who I am is on a need to know basis,” she replied and he swore he had heard that voice before.  
Sousa pointed at the name on the door. His name, “I need to know.”  
She slowly lifted her head, “no you don’t, because I don’t exist and we’ve never met.” Taking off her glasses there was no mistaking her with anyone else. Sousa had seen a ghost and this ghost was sitting at his desk.  
“Agent Johnson,” he closed the door behind him, making sure yet again that no one noticed them.  
“Mr. Sousa,” she replied, a small smirk forming on her face, “but I am not agent Johnson. My name is Skye now. Well, that’s the name I go by anyway.”  
“What are you doing here?” He sat down across from her, it was strange to sit on the guest side of his own desk.  
Daisy didn’t move, “a rush of nostalgia hit me, decided to visit my old partner.”  
“But you’re dead,” Sousa looked her up and down.  
“Well, thank your lucky stars Daniel Sousa because God Himself pulled me out of a ghost town and sent me to save your damn life again,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning back in his chair.  
He knew it was her that shot that Hydra agent, “shooting me in the leg again like you did the last time? Very stealthy of you Johnson. I knew it was you.”  
“Of course you did,” she nodded her head believing him, “why do you think I shot you in the leg instead of your heart.”  
“Why are you really here?” He asked, annoyed that she was avoiding the real reason she had apparently come back to life. He wanted to ask her how she survived, where she had been all these years, but there was not enough time. He could arrest her, but somehow Sousa couldn’t bring himself to cuff her. Not Daisy.  
She looked away, peering through the small window in his office. They were technically underground, but there was a small window located on the top of the wall, a window large enough for an average sized man get through to escape, “I need your help Daniel.”  
Bold. She was being too bold. Daisy was basically a sitting duck waiting to be arrested, yet she had the confidence of a lion. There had to be some sort of trick Daniel had not figured out yet. No fugitive can be as cool as a cucumber when they are in the office of the person who is supposed to arrest them. Perhaps her angle was relying on his old feelings for her, perhaps she was tricking him yet again. Whatever it was, Daniel was not about to make the same mistake, and the fact that she called him by his first name changed nothing.  
“With what?” He asked, prepared to arrest her any minute.  
“Hydra.” Her words made him look at her sharply and squint his eyes. “I was never working for them Daniel and you know that. Hydra kidnapped me, I never lied to you. What they did to me-they, well that’s a story for another time.”  
“Okay, I’ll cuff you and you can explain everything in the interrogation room-”  
“No!” Daisy smiled and stood up, raising her arms in front of her, “I said I didn’t work for them, I didn’t say I don’t work for them now. I infiltrated them the way they infiltrated us.”  
“Us?” He asked, raising his voice, “Daisy you betrayed SHIELD, there is no us when it comes to you and SHIELD.”  
She sighed, “I knew you’d get angry with me, but trust me-”  
“Last time you said that you shot me,” he pulled up his pants to reveal the wooden leg he was walking on.  
She looked down at him, “I know. We both have done a lot of things we probably regret right now. Listen are you going to help me or not?”  
Say no. He tried to convince himself, but Daisy’s eyes looked so desperate and she herself looked so helpless. He’d blamed himself before for not looking for her, for not raiding the Hydra base he knew about, he wasn’t about to abandon her again. He wanted to say no, but Daniel Sousa could never say no to Daisy Johnson. He swore strong woman were going to be the death of him. Sighing he nodded his head, “okay what do you need?”  
Daisy ran up to him, taking him by the hand, “thank you Daniel, you have no idea how much this means to me. I will be in contact with you tonight. For now,” she looked at the ladder that was placed at the base of the wall that was behind her, “could you help me get outta here?”  
Knowing where this was going, Sousa couldn’t believe he was helping a fugitive escape his office. If Coulson found out, he would have his head. Limping towards the ladder, he pulled it closer to the window and Daisy started climbing. She must have slipped on something because she came tumbling down into his supportive arms. Daniel dropped his cane as he caught her. It wasn’t too bad of a fall, and she was half off the ground, but he instinctively caught her. If he was not shocked by her ghostly appearance in his chair, he was now forced to stare her directly into her eyes. Daisy smiled softly, grabbing him by the arm that was still holding onto the ladder, making sure it didn’t wobble.  
“Still here to catch me if I fall like the good old days,” Daisy said quietly.  
Daniel didn’t smile, he was in a bit of a stupor from the proximity, “well I-”  
They both heard someone’s footsteps outside of his office and Daisy jumped away from him, quickly making her escape through the window. Sousa pushed the ladder back and sat down at his desk. A knock on his door sounded. It was only Simmons delivering some pain meds that she had forgotten to give to him before. Sousa’s mind was a mess now. He thought he was so close to figuring out this case about his old partner, when she had to appear and jumble his mind back up again. Daisy was alive. Sousa couldn’t think clearly. His heart rushed with anticipation. What did she mean by telling him that she was going to contact him tonight? He couldn’t possibly wait that long. The rest of his day was spent half worrying about Daisy, half questioning if he could trust her.  
When they were first introduced to each other he was fresh out of the hospital. A 22 year old Daisy Johnson was introduced to him as the adopted daughter of Philip J. Coulson, a man who offered him to work for the SSR. 2 years later the body of Steve Rogers was found. He was alive. Coulson worked closely with him and together they formed a new spy division, SHIELD. Sousa joined and Daisy became his new partner. He admired her ambition. She was young, but she was highly motivated and skilled. They were stuck in Paris one day, tracking down an old Hydra agent who worked for the Nazis. Ambushed in a warehouse, Daisy suffered too many injuries. He held her in his arms as she swore to him this was the end. That day Daniel promised her that she would never die on his watch. He carried her out of that warehouse, no cane, and on a false leg. Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos managed to rescue them seconds before Hydra was going to kill them. Ever since that day, they were kind of inseparable. They were partners for life. Daniel couldn’t imagine working with anyone else, and he figured Daisy hadn’t either. When Daisy found out that he was engaged things changed between them, and when he revealed to her that his fiance broke off the engagement, things changed even quicker than before. Weeks later she was missing and then she betrayed him.  
Daniel took the car back his place, thanking the agent who drove him. Walking into his apartment he grew a little suspicious. The lock was a bit loose, as if someone was tempering with it. Pulling out his gun, Sousa entered the apartment. He could smell the overwhelming feeling of cooked food, this was the worst thief ever possible if they were making a meal on his stove. Entering his kitchen he saw Daisy chopping something on the table. Her knife went up in the air protectively.  
“Hey!” She closed her eyes and covered her face, “okay I get it, Sousa doesn’t like tomatoes.”  
He put away his gun, a bit annoyed, “you broke into my apartment, what did you expect?”  
“At least a thank you from the number of ready meals in your freezer and lack of food in the fridge I figured you wouldn’t mind,” she returned to chopping the tomatoes.  
Sousa walked up to the stove, taking the top off the pan a sauce was boiling in. He quickly received a slap on his hand from Daisy, “the sauce should not be bothered while its-saucing.”  
He sighed, “saucing?”  
“You know what I mean, now take off your outside clothes and go freshen up, dinner is almost ready,” she pushed him out of the kitchen. He never thought he’d see agent Daisy Johnson in an apron and barefoot, and in his kitchen of all the places. It was the 1950s housewife fantasy he selfishly thought of once, but he knew better. Women were more powerful than men thought, and this woman was definitely not the housewife type, which made her even more attractive in his eyes. Sousa brushed off the feeling, obeying her and locking the bathroom door behind him. A slight paranoia awoke in him, what if Daisy was going to kill him? No, this couldn’t be. But it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious. He washed off the day from his face and wiped it off with his towel. Suddenly he had an urge to at least put on more cologne, and brush his hair to the side, maybe even iron out his collar? No. That would be too much. Pulling off his tie, as if proving to himself that he didn’t care, Sousa walked out.  
Daisy smiled, pouring the sauce and meatballs over the pasta as she watched him walk out in the same suite, but in a cardigan instead of a suite jacket this time. She placed the plate in front of him on the table. Sousa looked at it suspiciously. As Daisy sprinkled the parmesan over the dish she noticed his glare.  
“What?” Daisy asked, looking down at the plate and then understood, “oh God, really,” she picked a spoon off the table and dipped it into the sauce, trying some.  
“And the meatballs?” Daniel asked with a smirk.  
“I guess you don’t mind someone taking a bite out of your food,” she split the meatball and bit off a piece, “satisfied?”  
“Almost,” he chucked and walked over to the kitchen, taking a paper towel from the dispenser. Daniel walked up to her raising his hand up to her face and watching her flinch, “stand still will ya,” he wiped a bit off sauce off of the side of her lip.  
Daisy observed him, finding it hard not to move after a couple of seconds of Sousa staring anywhere but her eyes. She had heard his words ring through her head when he rescued her in Paris that one day, we’re going home Agent Johnson. And then his words back in the base a month later, maybe this could be your home? Daisy realized that he was no longer standing in front of her, he was making his way back to the kitchen to throw the paper towel away.  
They ate, and to his surprise her cooking wasn’t half as bad as he remembered. Then again, all he had ever tasted her make was a peanut butter sandwich that one time she brought food to a stake out. Daisy told him about what happened after Hydra captured her.  
“They changed me Daniel, they did something,” she looked down.  
“What?” He asked, no longer able to focus on food.  
She shook her head, “I can’t really explain it.”  
“Daisy, whatever it is we can fix-”  
“No, this one can’t be fixed,” she smiled, “and I don’t think I want it to be fixed. Anyway, they asked me to join them, they tried using that thing they did to my dad, make me forget, but there was someone there, he pulled me outta there. He promised to bring down Hydra with me.”  
Daniel sighed, “and you just, what, trusted him that easily?”  
“He saved my life Daniel, and he proved his loyalty, he had a whole team-”  
“I saved your life too once, and you had no problem double crossing me,” he said, looking down, regretting that ever happened.  
Daisy stood up from the table, pushing her chair back, “I will always regret that Daniel, I will, but there was nothing I could have done. If you were given this chance to defeat Hydra you would make the same choice-”  
“I’d never pull a gun on you and you know it,” he remembered how he just held a gun at her a couple of minutes ago, “well you know what I mean. I thought we were a team.”  
“We’re not partners anymore,” Daisy said with a bit of anger and bitterness, but her features softened, “but we can be, again. In some weird twisted way. I know SHIELD will never forgive me, but I was hoping you might.”


	3. The Mission

An abandoned warehouse. Great. Daniel didn’t expect any less from Daisy. He asked the driver to let him out a few blocks before so that no one would know his exact destination. If anyone was following, Lionel was close by and would give him a heads up. Limping to the front of the warehouse, he noticed a garage door completely open. It was large enough for several trucks to drive in at the same time, or even an airplane.   
“You made it!”, Daisy exclaimed as she stood up from a desk that was placed in the corner of the garage. A desk that had no business being there.   
“What is this place?”, Daniel asked, looking around and leaning on his cane.   
Daisy smirked, “Where is your car?”   
“I asked my driver to stop two blocks before. I can’t exactly drive Daisy, can I?” He pointed to his leg, a little annoyed she would even ask.   
“Right sorry, I just figured maybe you wouldn’t want to walk all this way here-”  
Ignoring her comment, he made his way further into the garage. Daniel noticed the two other men before, but he wanted to properly introduce himself. He wished Lionel was with him, that man could remember conversations like he was recording them in his brain.   
“This is my team,” Daisy started to speak as the two men left what they were doing and made their way to meet Daniel, “This is Mack,” the tall and dark older man extended his hand for Daniel to shake. It was a firm grip, but nothing Daniel Sousa couldn’t handle.   
“This is Fitz. Sorry, Doctor Fitz,” Daisy pointed at the other much shorter and whiter looking man. His head was proudly raised, chin up, and his fingers stroked the growing scruff on his chin. Daniel wanted to extend his hand, but Fitz didn’t take it. Once the introductions were complete, they went back to what they were doing.   
“They’re ex-Hydra. Well, except for Mack. He’s just a mechanic,” Daisy smiled.   
Sousa looked them up and down again, specifically Fitz, “Right. He does have a sort of Hitler Youth feel to him.”   
“Oh Fitz is harmless. Well not-”harmless”-harmless, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly unless he needed to hurt a fly. He actually made me who I am, in a way,” Daisy looked down at the ground. She instinctively grabbed her arms. Noticing this Daniel wanted to ask what exactly she meant by it, but before he could, they all heard the wheels of a car turn and stop right in front of them. Daniel slowly turned around, his hand hovering over the gun on his side.   
A man stepped out of the car. He was tall and muscular, and his looks could kill. His leather jacket blew in the wind, and he wasn’t wearing a hat. With eyes that pierced through Daniel’s body, he approached them. This mysterious man wrapped one arm around Daisy and gave her a peck on the cheek. This must have been the guy that saved her.   
“Always fashionably late,” Daisy commented, but the guy did not take his eyes off of Sousa.   
He smirked, “This your old partner?”   
“Daniel Sousa,” Sousa stretched out his hand to greet him. If this man wasn’t going to be polite, Sousa had to be better than him.   
Surprisingly, he took his hand and shook it with a never-fading smirk, “Grant Ward.”   
“Ward saved me from Hydra,” Daisy added.   
Ward smiled, “Fitz and I were working on a project, and you know how fate works?” He turned to Sousa.   
“What was the project?”, Sousa tried to make conversation, but he wasn’t interested in this guy making a horrible attempt to paint himself as the hero.   
“She was the project. Project Inhuman.” They all turned to Fitz who said it with a cold Scottish accent. This was the first time Sousa had heard his voice, and it was a tad bit terrifying. Fitz didn’t say anything else, getting back to his work. They all looked away.   
“What does he mean by that?”, Sousa asked.   
Daisy looked down. Her demeanor shifted uncomfortably under Ward’s arm. “It’s hard to explain. It’s better to show you, but I can’t, really-”  
“Hydra is bad,” Ward interrupted, “She made me realize it.”  
It all sounded like an excuse to Sousa. He wondered how Daisy couldn’t see past it. Or maybe she did, and she was just playing along. He hoped that whatever Daisy was planning did not involve Sousa directly working with these criminals. Being in charge of a SHIELD base certainly did give him the privilege, and there were people who would want to use that.   
When they explained the plan to him, Sousa was even more suspicious. What he knew so far was that Daisy was important, even though no one explained why she was so important. Mack was their engineer, and so was Fitz. Together, they come up with gadgets and explosives that even SHIELD isn’t allowed to use. Ward was the leader of the team, and so was Daisy, indirectly. However, all the focus seemed to be on her. Sousa’s role came up soon enough. There was an old SHIELD base that was apparently completely infiltrated by Hydra. There, they had Daisy’s file. A file Fitz had to get his hands on, for reasons that were not explained to Sousa. Since Sousa is who he is, it would be easier for him to just stroll in and take the file. He was investigating her anyway, and rumors spread quickly. All he had to do was walk into the base with Daisy. The rest of the team would create a distraction and a getaway.   
They were all prepared, except for Sousa. Fitz handed Daisy a backpack, saying it was her survival kit. Mack handed Sousa a gun, promising that it was more powerful than his revolver. Just like that. Within seconds, they were in the car and on their way to the base. Sousa didn’t have time to think. He watched them pass Lionel who was still standing on the corner of the street looking out for Sousa. He wasn’t sure if the man noticed him, but he would be alarmed after a few hours. Lionel couldn’t save him from this one.   
They had arrived. Sousa was going through the plan in his head, something was troubling him. Daisy quickly squeezed his hand supportively and was out of the car. Sousa followed her. He got them into the building. His badge was enough. From there on, it was him and Daisy. She didn’t speak a word, following him to the archives. Sousa was still trying to figure out how the oldest operative SHIELD base was now Hydra. The signs weren’t there, which made him question Ward’s intentions, and even Daisy’s intentions.   
“Chief Sousa,” someone called out and they both turned around, Daisy shielding her face by looking down and letting her hair fall around her.   
“John Garrett. Good to see you,” Sousa shook his hand.   
Garrett looked Daisy up and down, “This district doesn’t permit visitors-”  
“She’s with me. She’s important,”  
“I don’t care if she’s the Holy Mary herself, she has no business-”  
Sousa cut him off, “She’s my fiancée. Are you telling me you’re going to kick out my fiancée in front of me?”   
Garrett backed away, giving Sousa an annoyed smile, “Of course not, Chief Sousa, but you should know, this SHIELD base answers to me, and I was not informed of any clearance from you. Where are you going? Project archives? I am afraid that is the biological division, and you, my friend, are no biologist.”   
Sousa had to think of something fast. Before he could, the safety alarm went off. Garrett pulled out his gun and followed the multiple gunshots coming from the back. Sousa decided to take his chances and go for the archives. Before he could do that, the guard pulled him back and pushed him up against the wall. Another guard grabbed Daisy, pushing her down to the ground. Sousa wanted to beat the hell out of him for roughing up a lady like that. This was not the SHIELD way. Before he could do anything, he realized how he was losing air, and the guard’s grip on his throat was way too tight for comfort. Sousa wasn’t sure what happened, one minute he was being choked, then the other guard who was choking him was down on the floor as if a strong wind blew him away. Looking at Daisy, Sousa noticed how she was holding her hands in front of herself as if she was the one who knocked him out. That couldn’t be. She wasn’t standing close enough. The guard that attacked her was laying on the ground.   
“How did you-”  
“I’ll explain later. Let’s go.” Daisy took him by the hand and started walking the opposite direction of the archives. They were both making their way out, realizing that there was an ambush ahead. Noticing a set of stairs that lead to a fire-escape, Daisy aimed them that way. Sousa had many questions, but no time to ask them. They were so close to the archives. How come they didn’t just go in and take what they were looking for?   
They made it outside, but their getaway car and Ward were nowhere in sight. Breaking the glass on one of the cars as she did before with her hands, Daisy opened the door and got in. Sousa followed her. She hot-wired the car, and they were out in no time. Which direction they were going, Sousa had no clue. At least they were out of the base. Daisy stopped at a gas station and got out, running to the payphone. Sousa watched her nervously dial a number, but it seemed like no one picked up since a couple of seconds later she slammed the phone back in its place. Daisy slouched down and then looked back at him, giving him a fake smile. Walking back to the car, she pulled something from the backpack.   
“Daisy-” Before he could ask her what was going on, she slipped into the gas station. He observed her through the window. She was visibly nervous and tapping her nails on the counter. It was clear that she was buying something. Sousa ducked down as he heard several cop cars speed by. Even though he had nothing to worry about since he was very important at SHIELD, Daisy had everything to worry about: she was still a fugitive.   
She came back just as silently and didn’t say a word, speeding off somewhere. This all reminded him too much of the day she betrayed him. Him patiently sitting in a car, her driving, then her pulling the gun on him. Daisy wasn’t telling him anything, and it was making him nervous. It had already been 5 hours. Lionel must be going out of his mind. Sousa had to get in contact with him somehow.  
Making a sharp turn, Sousa realized that Daisy was heading off the highway onto a dirt path into the forest. This was the perfect time to ask what the hell was going on.   
“We can’t return to the base,” as if reading his mind, she answered before he had the chance to ask.   
“And why not?” He asked.   
She sighed, “because Ward isn’t picking up. He was our getaway driver. Something went horribly wrong, Daniel. I just know it.”   
He leaned back in his seat. Daisy was worried. Although it seemed like she was worried about Ward, he could tell it was something else. Watching her park in the middle of nowhere, she got out of the car and walked off somewhere. Sousa followed her.   
“Well, what now?” He asked a bit annoyed that she was acting so peculiar.   
Daisy snapped back at him, “Look! We don’t have my file, my team is nowhere to be found, and I have powers I can’t even control!”   
Sousa thought for a second, “I knew that was you back there. You have powers?”   
“Yes, and I could snap and break your bones in a second, so get away from me,” she kept on walking.   
Grabbing her by the hand, Sousa spun her around, “Daisy, I know you. You won’t hurt anyone, let alone me.”   
“Don’t be stupid. Get away.” she pushed him back. It was a bit of a harder push than he expected. After all, they have been through and after now having shot him twice, Sousa was done obediently listening to her demands, “You need to stop pushing me away! Let me help you, Daisy.”   
“And how the hell will you help me?” She leaned her head to the side as if questioning how a man with half a leg could ever do anything.   
Sousa was a bit offended. “For starters, we need to make a fire because it’s going to be dark soon, and I know you’re cold, because so am I.” Walking past her, he knelt, gathering a couple of twigs from the ground.   
He started a fire. The army survival skills kicked in, even though that happened well over 10 years ago. Traumatic experiences never leave your brain. He placed two logs across from each other, so that they both could sit. Daisy had bought some sandwiches and water at the gas station. She unwrapped one and gave it to him.   
“No pasta this time?” Sousa joked.   
Daisy smiled, “Maybe next time.” Maybe next time. Seemed like next time was always in store for them.   
“So, are you going to tell me that whole story with you apparently having those super serum powers?” Sousa took a bite of his sandwich.   
Daisy shifted to a more comfortable position. “Yeah it’s not exactly a super serum thing,” she stretched her arm out and looked at it, “This is genetics.”   
“Really?” He asked, intrigued by all this new information.   
“Fitz was recruited for Hydra once he got kicked out of SHIELD Academy for developing some dangerous biological weapon. As a scientist, he didn’t care who he worked for, but then Hydra found these crystals. At first, they thought these could be used as a weapon. Anyone who touched them would instantly die. So that’s exactly what Fitz did: he made a weapon out of them. When I got kidnapped, they tried to use them on me. Long story short, I survived. Instead of dying, I somehow became more alive, if that’s even possible. I got these strange powers like I could move things with this force that’s in me. Anytime I use them, it feels like my bones are breaking over and over again.” Daisy continued explaining after pausing and looking down at her arms, “Anyway, Ward was working with Fitz. He was the muscle as you can tell. Well, Fitz had one problem: he’s not a biologist. He knew of a SHIELD agent though. Someone from the academy who was. Fitz was fascinated with me, and so was Ward. They rescued me and went rogue. I was asked to steal-”  
“Jemma Simmons’s work,” Sousa finished for her, “That’s why you asked me to do it all those years ago, and then you ambushed me in Vegas-”  
“I told you that one day I’d explain everything. It was important, Daniel. Important for me to know about myself.”, she explained, but he could hear the regret in her voice, “I can bring down Hydra for good. At least that’s what Ward thinks.”   
There was silence. Sousa was processing everything. She could tell because she had seen that confused face before. It was when he confronted her in the office, told her they needed to talk, and that it was important. She pulled him into the janitor's closet, and he had asked her why she was being so cold towards him. Daisy didn’t want to reveal that she was angry with him. A couple of months ago, he had saved her life, told her he was her home, and then got engaged to a completely different woman. When Daniel told her that the engagement was off, Daisy was shocked and a bit angry.   
“Why? Who does she think she is? I will go and talk to her right now-”  
“No, Daisy. I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he stopped her.   
Daisy rolled her eyes, “Why? I can smooth things out. You know me-”  
“She broke it off with me because she thinks I’m in love with you,” he yelled. She had never heard Daniel Sousa yell. But it was more of a desperate yell as if he was dying to make a point or confess something.   
Daisy looked him in the eyes, “Are you?”   
He didn’t have to answer. His hesitation let her know. When he barely let out a yes, she pushed him against the janitor’s closet by his collar and kissed his lips. Napkins, mops, and bottles fell down with a thud, but they didn’t care. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in even closer.   
“Daisy?” He waved his hand in front of her to snap her out of her memory.   
“Sorry,” she smiled. Her hand instinctively goes up to fidget with her hair.   
Daniel took a swig out of the water bottle she had bought at the gas station. Looking at the fire he had built for the both of them, Daisy thought that perhaps now would be the best out of all the times to come clean.   
“Can I ask you a question?” She got his attention.   
He was mid-sip and nodded, “Sure.”   
She laughed a little. This question was definitely going to make him choke on his water. “When did you know you loved me?”   
Sousa paused. His heart stopped. That wasn’t the question he expected. He thought she would ask about his life after her, SHIELD, maybe even Coulson, but not this. He swallowed and leaned back a little “Well, I think it happened gradually. We worked perfectly as partners, and then you almost died. I was looking at you at that hospital bed. You wouldn’t wake up for a couple of days. I knew that if you didn’t wake up, I’d probably end up losing myself. I didn’t know what I’d do. Then one magical day, you opened your eyes. You blinked at me, confused. I called the nurse. I was just so happy to see you. I squeezed your hand so tightly that the nurse even told me to let go,” he laughed, looking down. He then looked back up at her, “That’s when I knew I fell in love with you, but if it makes sense, I probably loved you a long time before that. What about you?”   
It was her turn to smile. She warmed her hands over the fire, “Well, you know my story is very simple. I was going to the hospital with Coulson. He was meeting some new recruits. Melinda May turned to me and said, look at him. That's the new hero. Quite handsome isn’t he? I looked up and saw you. You were standing there, one hand shielding your face from the sun and the other one leaning on a crutch. I looked down and saw your pants tucked back safely, one leg clearly missing. You noticed my stare, and I understood at that moment that you knew I was looking at you like some sort of victim, a survivor, not a hero. Everyone shook your hand, cameras flashed. You looked so sad. Then you became my partner. Your leg was always a sore subject. I overheard in the break room one time you saying that you were a broken man, half a man. At that moment, I wanted to slap you on the face and tell you you were wrong.” She sighed, “You were never half a man to me. You were double the man. Double the man Steve Rogers is. I know that’s a big thing to claim, but that’s how I felt-”   
Sousa went silent. He didn’t know what to say. He was double the man to her. Instinctively looking down at his false leg, he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He had to say something.   
“I’m gonna turn in. It’s getting really late and cold.” She stood up and made her way past him to the car. She opened the backseat door and climbed in. He thought of himself as an idiot. She told him something he never thought a woman would say. Even deemed him stronger than Steve damn Rogers. Of course, he’d disagree. Sousa put out the fire by throwing some sand over it. He walked over to the car and peered in.   
Daisy smiled, “You can get in. Don’t worry. I’m afraid there’s only one blanket though.”   
Of course, there was only one. He got in, “You can have it. My coat is warm.”   
“Nonsense. We were partners, remember? We share,” she pulled it out of her backpack. The car was quite small, and with the both of them in the backseat, it got a little crowded. Daisy grabbed a spare shirt from the backpack and placed it in between the window that was broken so that no animals or wind could bother them. It didn’t make the car warmer, but at least they were safer from chipmunks or raccoons.   
Sousa tried to take his prosthesis off, but somehow the belt got jammed, and there wasn’t enough space for him to move. Noticing his struggle Daisy sighed, “Need any help?”   
“No, it’s fine. I got it,” he protested.   
Ignoring him, Daisy leaned in, “Don’t be silly.” She tried pulling on the belt, but it wouldn’t budge. Quizzically looking at him, Daisy spread one leg over him and climbed on top. Sousa pulled back.   
“Sorry, better access,” she defended herself.   
He raised his eyebrows, “And how are you going to have better access if my leg is now behind you?”   
She smirked, “Guess I didn’t really think this one through. huh?,” she climbed over him to the other side where she could now have better access. Unbuckling the belt on his prosthesis, she pulled it off. Daisy was met with his stump. She had never really seen it before, knowing that a part of him was ashamed. But she really didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. Instinctively, she reached out her hand and stroked his thigh.   
“Daisy,” she heard him whisper.   
Realizing how inappropriate she was truly being, she pulled back, “Sorry, I just-”  
“No, not that. Your hands,” It was his turn to surprise her. She pulled her hand closer to his face to observe it. It was full of deep purple bruises: the punishment of her powers.   
“Oh that, yeah. I told you my bones break-” she laughed as if it were nothing.   
He looked at her concerned, disapproving of her unbothered behavior, “It must hurt.”   
“I’m used to it,” she said.   
Sousa turned back to her hands. Daisy was truly the strongest woman he had ever met, aside from Peggy Carter, of course. He had never shown his leg to anyone. Even though the situation was unique and he could blame it on that, all the distrust Sousa already had for her faded. He had an overwhelming desire to press her against the window she was positioned in front of and kiss the hell out of her, but he was a gentleman and a sinful desire like that was strictly for marriage. However, the second he locked his eyes with her, he swore she was thinking the same thing. Perhaps if he asked nicely.   
“When are you going to kiss me already?” she said as if reading his mind. It came out a little humorous and frustrated at the same time. Daniel pulled her hand back until she climbed on top of him again. His lips met hers, and the long-awaited taste of her lipstick covered his tongue. Daisy’s fingers flew into his hair, ruining their perfectly styled state.   
“I swear-” Sousa pulled back mid-kiss, “if you betray me again...”   
“Never-” she shut him up with a kiss, placing one on both sides of his cheeks. Trailing around his face with her lips like an explorer in a new land, she kept kissing him.   
The sound of some unwanted animal broke their precious moment. They looked back and noticed a deer gallop past the car. Out of breath, they laughed.   
“I think we should probably sleep, and by that, I mean actually getting some rest,” Daisy said.   
Daniel rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t looking for anything else.”   
“Really, some parts might disagree,” she teased and climbed off, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Daniel leaned on the side of the car, and she leaned into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, and they closed their eyes. He couldn’t really fall asleep. His brain didn’t let him. He had to figure out a way to get that document, and there was a biologist he knew very well would want to help him. In the middle of the night, she reached her hand out to grab his. He wasn’t sure if she did it in her dream or if she was half awake. Somehow, that calmed his brain down a bit. The only thing that was left on his mind was what they were going to do with their new development. She was a criminal, but if Sousa could prove that she was innocent this whole time, perhaps he could give her a second chance at SHIELD. Perhaps he could even give them a second chance.


	4. Grant Douglas Ward

Ward explained it all. There were too many of them. Fitz kept shooting, so did Ward, but they had to retreat. Mack was injured and they made their way to a hospital figuring Daisy and Sousa would find their own way out.

"They refused to treat Mack for a while, but we convinced them," Ward added.

Daisy sighed, grabbing her head to focus on everything she just heard, "okay, well we don't have the files, but Sousa promised he had another way to retrieve them."

"he better," Ward loaded his gun, "or this one is gonna go through his head. He is SHIELD, he could easily be Hydra."

Daisy cut him off, "Ward, he's not Hydra, I know."

"No," he pointed the gun at her angrily as if to prove a point, "you don't know that. Don't tell me you are falling for this guy's charms?"

"What are you talking about?" Daisy furrowed her eyebrows.

He smirked, "I see how you look at him," he put the gun away, "like he's some war hero."

"He is a war hero," Daisy crossed her arms.

Ward sighed, "men like that, they're too busy pitying themselves instead of devoting themselves to a woman, I just don't want you to make a mistake," he approached her and caressed her cheek, "you know I care about you."

Daisy flinched, pushing his hand off of her, "thanks Ward, I can take care of myself." She turned around and left.

Jemma Simmons' heels clicked against the stone floor of the secret operative base in the Bronx. The file that she had just received from the archives, a file she had absolutely no clue the contents of, was tight in her grip. Pulling her lab coat tighter over her dress before she let Sousa's secretary know she was there, Jemma smiled politely. The woman buzzed her in and she walked up straight to the chief's desk.

Sousa looked at the files she dropped, and took them, skimming through them, "Thank you Simmons, I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem sir, always a pleasure-" she turned around, ready to walk away before he stopped her.

"I will need more of your help today, how do you fancy a trip?" He asked, pulling himself off of his chair and standing in front of her, leaning on his cane.

Simmons didn't want to seem disappointed, she had planned to peacefully work in her lab and not go out anywhere that could be potentially dangerous. There was no saying no to the man in charge, however, and she politely agreed.

The car ride was long, the entire time her mouth blurted out questions, which he avoided the answers too. Jemma found it entertaining how her chief was trying to understand a medical file that only she could. They got out, walked for a couple of blocks until Simmons realized she was nowhere she recognized, nowhere she knew SHIELD had secret bases.

"Simmons," Sousa turned to her, "when we walk in, you have to promise me something. There are some things that you can't ever talk about to anyone, can you keep a secret?"

Simmons paused, studying his nervous demeanor. She squinted her eyes and smiled, as if understanding exactly what was going on, "Ah sir, before we do this there are a couple of things you must know."

"Simmons?"

"I am flattered really. I am not blind to the fact that I am quite a well formed woman and would be considered to a certain degree very attractive," she stated.

"Simmons," she was clearly not getting it.

"However you might feel about me, you should know straight away sir, I do not feel the same way. It had nothing to do with your physical appearance, although you are not as symmetrical as I'd like. Oh, please do not think this has anything to do with your leg, no-no-"

"Simmons," Sousa repeated, this time annoyed with her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Now I understand that it is hard to take rejections from women, particularly to men who don't really talk to them, as I have noticed you do not-"

"Simmons," he raised his voice for what seemed like the 5th time, "what exactly do you think is happening here? I am not trying to flirt with you I asked you to come here because you are needed for a secret SHIELD mission. Only top brass are allowed to know about it, are we clear?" He snapped at her, he didn't intend to sound so angry, but she just wouldn't stop talking.

"Right!" Simmons smiled, "I was just testing you, sir, congratulations you passed," she smiled awkwardly and walked away. At least he knew where he stood with her in those terms, even though he wasn't interested in that information, to begin with.

"What do you mean I don't talk to women?" He remembered as she was walking away.

Before Simmons could answer the garage doors opened and Daisy walked out. She remembered Simmons, even though the young woman was just a quirky scientist back in the day. Jemma seemed to instantly recognize her, "Agent Johnson! Are you supposed to be dead?"

"Long story, not dead, hi Simmons," Daisy shook her hand. Jemma walked in and Sousa followed.

Oh the things that Jemma saw. She was fascinated. It was a makeshift lab and repair shop and all within an old garage. One man sat at a desk closer to the right wall of the place and there were two other men in the back. They were both working on something. Daisy started to explain to Jemma what this place was and what their mission was.

Noticing how there was someone new Fitz nervously turned to Mack, "there is a woman in our garage," he tried to whisper inconspicuously.

Mack smirked, "who the hell do you think Daisy was this whole time?"

"Yeah I know, but this is a stranger woman, -oh! And she's touching my inventions," Fitz almost dropped a screwdriver. Mack couldn't tell if he was annoyed or nervous, or a mixture of both.

"This is fascinating," Simmons said as she stroked the weapon.

Fitz ran up to her, taking it out of her dainty hands, "uh be careful with that. This is a very complicated tranquilizer weapon that I am perfecting."

"Running on?" Simmons asked as she leaned her head to the side.

He sighed, "well nothing yet-"

"How about a non-lethal dendrotoxin?" Simmons suggested.

"Uhhhh-" Fitz was speechless, he knew she made sense, but he didn't know how to compliment her.

Mack inserted himself into the conversation, "would you look at that Turbo, I think she's the missing part of your brain."

Noticing their slight fascination with each other, Daisy took it upon herself to explain exactly what Simmons was there for. Since she is a biologist, and Fitz is an engineer, Daisy was hoping that they could work together to figure out how to manage her powers. How to possibly control them. Simmons agreed but made note of the fact that she would have to make plenty of tests on Daisy before that is ever possible. Sousa handed Fitz and Simmons the file on Daisy's medical information.

Watching them talk-shop made Daisy a bit nervous, she stepped away. Making her way across the room to where a water jug was, she poured herself a cup. A couple of fast sips didn't do the trick of easing her nerves. At any minute she could get too nervous and quake the place apart. Hearing someone's footsteps and cane behind her force her to turn around with a growing smile on her face.

"I think we should talk, about-well, last night," Sousa said.

Daisy shied away, "don't worry, it will never happen again, from now on we can be as professional as you want-"

"That's not really the direction I was hoping the conversation would go to," he looked down with now his own smile creeping up on him.

"Oh-" Daisy looked down as well, "so, you're saying let's not be professional?"

"Well, I mean, everyone requires professionalism from time to time-that's beside the point," he breathed out as if he was about to swallow a hard pill, "what I am trying to say is, I didn't mind what happened."

"You just didn't mind?" She raised one eyebrow and leaned in as if trying to catch what he said.

"I mean I liked it, unless you-didn't," he let his hand spread out, proving his point.

Daisy laughed, "you're having a really hard time with this conversation aren't you?"

"Well, I don't really have a lot of them now do I?" He laughed out.

"I mean I don't know, maybe you have long moved on and I am just stealing someone's man?" She pointed to Simmons.

Sousa sighed, "why does everyone keep thinking that! Is she the only woman I talk to?" He looked up.

"You were saying-"

"What?"

"The kiss?" Daisy reminded him.

Daniel sighed, why was this so hard for him, maybe it's because it was her, and she's been on his mind since 1948. This was now or never, out with it Sousa, "I like working with you, going on missions, almost dying, I like-you."

Daisy smiled, "And I-"

Ward banged on the hood of some old car that was next to them to interrupt, "FitzSimmons solved it, come see."

Excusing herself, Daisy rushed past him. Before she did so, she grabbed him by the hand, the one that was holding onto his cane, "this conversation is not over." Daisy smiled, and somehow her smile was the most comforting thing in that moment.

The medical file was too old, the only valuable pieces of information it had was Fitz's log on Daisy's information. Without doing biological tests, Simmons couldn't figure out what her powers were and Fitz couldn't even begin to figure out how to control them. Jemma suggested digging into Daisy's dad since this had to do with genetic, but that was a dead-end since the man couldn't even remember who he was. The only other option was to do tests on Daisy herself, and Simmons warned that they would be painful. The need to find out more about herself trumped the idea of pain, besides Daisy was used to it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sousa asked, half whispering.

Daisy took his hand which was holding onto her arm, "this is the only chance I have at controlling these powers, I am not going to waste it."

"The first will be easy, I will have to get a fresh blood sample," Simmons said, placing her doctor's kit on one of the tables. To her surprise, Fitz already had a medical bed in the garage which she found quite peculiar.

Ward took Mack to track down some loose Hydra ends. Sousa was left with the three of them in the garage. Fitz was fascinated with Jemma's work, so he had asked to watch her procedures.

"Now, if you want, you can hold my hand for this one," Simmons smiled at Daisy.

"Daniel," Daisy reached out her hand and he instantly grabbed it. He positioned himself behind her bed, his hand reaching up to her shoulders and holding her steady. Simmons grabbed one arm and got her needle ready. Daisy's grip on his hand tightened and he instinctively started stroking her head in a calming manner, "it's gonna be over soon."

It took her back to that day in Paris. They were laying on the floor, she barely knew what was going on. All she could feel was Sousa holding her and whispering to her that they were going home. His voice was like a light in the dark, pulling her back. She closed her eyes and knew that as long as he was there, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Jemma didn't let Sousa stay for the whole procedure. Instead of going back to the base, he decided to find Lionel, let him know that everything was okay. Calling a car over Sousa made his way to Brooklyn, which was not too far away. The L & L office, where Lionel worked, was located in a tall building. The second Sousa walked in he was greeted by a shocked expression on Lionel's face, "where the fuck have you been!"

"Can't really say, hard to explain," Sousa said.

Lionel shook his head, "don't bother, I got news. You know that car they drove you in, well I tracked it down. Belongs to a man named John Garrett."

Sousa paused, he took off his hat and overcoat and threw them on the chair next to Lionel's desk, "now why would people who work to stop him use his care?"

"You have to tell me everything you know," Lionel said.

Sousa thought for a second, this would be putting his life in danger, "I have already asked you for enough Lionel-"

"IF!" he ticked, "sorry," Lionel looked down, "look, you're my friend, and after Frank died I had nobody. Let me help, I need to help."

Sousa knew that if he didn't tell Lionel, the poor man's brain would never stop working this puzzle. So he told him everything he knew. About Hydra, about Ward.

"Ward? Grant Douglass Ward?" Lionel asked.

Sousa nodded.

Lionel shook a finger in front of him and smiled, he proceeded to pull something from his desk, "see, Grant Douglass Ward is the name of John Garrett's adopted son." Lionel threw the birth certificate on the table in front of both of them.

What did this mean, Sousa couldn't quite piece it together. This was a lot of information. There were two logical explanations. One was that Ward really did betray Hydra because of some sort of father-son dispute. The second explanation was that Ward was using Daisy for something, to further Hydra's agenda. Sousa believed the latter. He didn't like Grant Ward very much, and he definitely did not trust him. If only there was a way to find out more. He could ask Lionel to spy on Ward, to follow him, but he didn't want him involved more than he already was.

Looking back at Lionel he realized the man was ready to do anything to take this group down and there was nothing Sousa could say to convince him otherwise. Sighing, Sousa picked up the adoption certificate and studied it. If Ward was adopted by someone else, perhaps that was the bond he shared with Daisy, she too was adopted. Her father was the head of SHIELD and Wards father seemed to be the head of Hydra. A classic Rome and Juliet type tale. Sousa hated it.

Promising Lionel that he will get to the bottom of this and giving him the chance to leave this mission, which the man didn't take, Sousa made his way back to his office. He had to find out more about John Garrett and specifically what kind of man he was. In his mind, he debated whether to let Daisy know if this new development. Something stopped him. Perhaps she could get in more trouble than she already is, or perhaps she has been lying to him this entire time and she is actually working with Hydra. Sousa had to be cautious.

He locked the door of his office behind him, leaning on it. Looking at the wall reminded him of how Daisy had escaped from this room days ago. He smirked. If only she had not been kidnapped to begin with. If only he had convinced Coulson to go in with a rescue team when he had the idea to raid every possible Hydra hide-out they knew of.


	5. The Evil Doctor

Jemma Simmons had no idea how to help Daisy. She had studied everything she could, and Fitz concluded that somehow Daisy's powers have something to do with gravity. Everything that existed had its own flow, its own tune, she could control that like waves through an echo. Simmons had no clue how to even begin to control powers like that. From the limited knowledge she had of the kind of experiments Leopold Fitz was making on other humans, she could conclude that this was definitely nothing like the super-soldier serum. It was up to Daisy to figure out how to control these powers. Although Simmons promised to be there every step of the way, she feared that perhaps Daisy would be considered more dangerous than a formed SHIELD spy turned fugitive. She was a powerful threat now. Determined to solve this problem, Simmons spent all of her spare time in the half garage half lab they had built. She had almost no time, every day for the past week she would come in and work after work. There wasn't much progress either, she somehow always found a way to get distracted by Fitz. Either he was breathing too loudly, or he was too close at times. Sharing a lab was not fun.

Every day seemed to get better, she noticed how the young engineer went out of his way to help settle her in. He memorized how she liked things labeled and would keep out of her way when she was working. Jemma began to mind him less and less, in fact, sometimes his advice was comforting to her. Somehow he always had an answer to her question. Starting to wonder what it would be like if he had stayed at the SHIELD academy and they would become friends, Jemma softened up to him.

On one particular evening, when it struck 12, Mack couldn't help it anymore and stated that he was going to go upstairs to get some long needed rest. Ward was nowhere in sight and Daisy was exhausted on the couch, snuggled up to Sousa who was already asleep hours ago.

Jemma smirked as she glanced at them. They looked so peaceful. Hearing a frustrated moan from Fitz behind her made her turn around.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to be so loud, I just can't really figure this out," he handed her a folder. It was the DNA of some person Jemma had never met.

"What is this?" She took the folder from his hands and looked it over.

He sighed, "an inhuman, just like Daisy, except this one died. It was my first experiment."

Jemma felt uneasy. He used such words to describe these people, who to him weren't people at all. She wondered what made him change his mind about Daisy. Fitz seemed cruel to run such experiments and even kill his study subjects, but there was also a kindness to him Jemma noticed. It was like he purposefully shut himself away from everyone, tried to act cold.

"Did you," she looked down uncomfortably, "kill him?"

Fitz paused, not sure how to answer that question. He had never felt guilty before, everything he was doing was for the sake of science, but someone was disappointed in him. He slowly took the folder out of her hands and closed it, "I experimented on him."

"Which resulted in his death?" Jemma pressed on.

He tried his best not to smile, something he did when he was uncomfortable and felt cornered. He couldn't let Jemma assume that he was sadistic on top of that too. The truth was he did feel guilty, he always questioned everything he did the day he joined Hydra, but his father was so proud. Especially after hearing that he got kicked out of SHIELD.

"I did," Fitz said as he was looking down, "kill him."

Jemma shifted, she pressed her hands together. A cold rush went down her spine. She was practically standing next to a killer. He didn't seem dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. Taking a step away from him she went back to her station to try to work some more.

Not being able to focus anymore, Jemma put her pen down with a bang. She couldn't stay in the same room next to him anymore, especially after what she found out. How could someone be so unbothered about being cruel? She tried to make sense out of all of it in his head. It wasn't his fault if he was raised this way right? All those excuses faded, however, when she remembered the picture of that random man she didn't even know in a file.

Walking up to Sousa who was asleep she tapped him on the shoulder, he was her way out of this. He was the Chief of her base, he could call her a car and request to take her back home. Watching Sousa's eyes burst open she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry sir, I need to go home, I am afraid I cannot think clearly," she looked back at Fitz, "this late at night."

Sousa pulled himself up, carefully pushing Daisy aside, "right, of course." He grabbed his cane and got up. Walking up to the phone that was on one of the tables he called her a car and walked her out.

Daisy woke up from the loud noise of someone dropping something on the floor. She realized that she couldn't feel or hear Sousa next to her anymore, instead, it was a pillow and it wasn't as warm. Looking around she saw Fitz kneel down on the ground and pick up broken pieces of something.

"Everything okay?" She asked. Jemma wasn't there either.

Fitz nodded, "yeah."

Daisy could tell he was lying. Fitz didn't talk much, but when he did, she saw right through him. Leaning back on the couch, she patted the now empty space beside her, inviting him to sit.

Fitz smirked and complied. He had gotten quite used to Daisy. Even when he was experimenting on her, she still treated him as a normal human being. How she had found the place in her heart to forgive him, he had no clue. Never having a sister, he had no idea what a sibling relationship would feel like, but this was the closest he came to it.

"What's the matter?" Daisy asked.

What would be the harm in telling her, "am I a monster?" He asked instead.

Daisy paused. She furrowed her eyebrows, but then realized how real his question was. He had tortured her, and then accidentally given her powers she didn't even want. Daisy was conflicted. Softly smiling she took him by the hand, "you were a monster, but people change."

"What if I can't?" He asked again. She could see the pain in his eyes.

Daisy sighed, "that's a decision you yourself have to make. Only we decide if we are monsters or not. I know this is nothing compared to your problem, but I have done a lot of things I regret."

He nodded his head, she was right, but he feared he was too far gone.

"What made you ask yourself that question anyway?" Daisy asked, roughing up his perfectly styled hair, which he cared a lot about.

Fitz didn't want to tell her, it sounded pathetic, "well Jemma Simmons saw my folder with the other Inhumans and asked if they died and if I did it-"

"Ah, and Jemma Simmons's opinion matters because you're starting to fancy the girl-"

"Yeah-w-what? No. I just felt guilty!" He defended himself.

Daisy smirked, "sure, of course, whatever you say."

"I do not like Jemma Simmons, she's too proper. Besides, she's English!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not helping yourself here. Fitz, it's okay. Besides, she's the smartest woman you've ever met. Certainly the smartest I've ever met. You two work quite well as a team," she nudged him.

He looked back at her with an annoyed expression as if she couldn't be more wrong about him, "well what about you and Daniel Sousa? You work well as a team too and-"

"Fitz, we like each other. A lot actually, or at least we used to like each other a lot. He probably still doesn't trust me," Daisy looked away.

"Oh-" Was all Fitz managed to say.

It was getting pretty late and Daisy decided to go upstairs to where her bunk was located, right above Fitz's. She wished him goodnight and left. Fitz sat at the couch, running the events of the night over and over in his head. Perhaps he needed to apologize to Jemma Simmons somehow. Why would he apologize to her in the first place?

"He's horrible!" Jemma exclaimed in the car, "I don't even know the number of people he has killed!"

Sousa nodded, eyes wide open, trying to stay awake. Although it was impossible to drift off to sleep with Jemma Simmons yelling something beside him. Looking out the window he recognized the street, at least they were closer to her apartment than ever. Soon enough the car came to a halt and he wished Simmons goodnight. Sousa locked the door behind her and the driver asked him where he needed to go. Perhaps he should go back? But it was so late and his leg was killing him.

"Home."

Grant Ward sat outside the SHIELD base his father worked at. Looking over at his car watch he saw that it was 2:15. John Garrett would be out any second now. His hands tightened around the wheel as he heard his father's laugh. John Garrett opened the backseat of the car and let someone.

"Grant, you remember Alistair right?" John said.

Ward rolled his eyes, "a pleasure sir."

"Your father dearest has filled me in on the grand plan for SHIELD to fall. To kill this man you tell me of, Daniel Sousa, I will have to study him, observe his moves, weaknesses." Alistair said.

Ward started the car, "you can come by tomorrow Mr. Fitz, we will be working on improving Daisy's powers-"

"You mean quake," John Garrett corrected him.

Ward looked back at him, "yeah, that's what I said."

"I don't want my son to know, let it be a pleasant surprise. He is filled in on all of this correct?" Alistair asked.

Ward smiled in the rear-view mirror, "of course."

At 9 am sharp everyone was back in their secret hide-out base. Ward poured a hot cup of coffee for Daisy who was sitting on the couch when a car pulled up. A man walked out, looking around and taking off his sunglasses. Sousa grabbed onto his gun in his holster and everyone looked straight at the stranger. Feeling the tension in the room, Fitz sighed. He fixed his tie, naturally, and stepped forward. Quickly stealing a glance at Jemma, he walked up to the man and stood right in front of him.

"Father," Fitz greeted him.

Jemma's jaw almost dropped. The scary intimidating stranger was his father. If she were honest, she didn't expect him to look any other way.

The man grabbed Fitz by the shoulders, "son."

"Mr. Fitz," Ward poured coffee into another cup and walked up to the older Fitz to hand it to him, "pleasure to have you, sir. This is our team."

The older man instantly started to ask questions and looking around. Sousa was not the only one who felt a little uneasy about this new character. He shot a glance at Daisy who just looked down. Noticing her nervous demeanor, he approached her.

"Hey," he whispered to her, "who is that man?"

Daisy sighed, "he is a very rich and influential fish. Sponsored Hydra's experiments. Ward said he didn't know about Hydra's history, he was only looking to support his son. Apparently , he is on our side now." She tried to smile and give off a relaxed expression, but Sousa knew better, she was worried about something.

"And you trust Ward just like that, Daisy," Sousa sighed, "I know you better than that."

She leaned in, making sure no one could hear her, "look, I just know that he wasn't the best father. At all."

Sousa glanced back and Fitz who looked even tenser than he usually did. It was like he was worried about every single possible move he could make beforehand. Even walking had to be perfect. In his preoccupied state, he managed to let a bottle with some chemical trip over and burst into a billion pieces.

"Sorry sir," Fitz scrambled down to gather it up, cutting himself in the process.

Mr. Fitz closed his eyes, clearly annoyed, "don't ever apologize for anything, that is not the way son. Get up and continue the tour with us-"

"Well that's nonsense," Jemma suddenly interrupted, putting down whatever folder she was studying, "he is bleeding."

Mr. Fitz paused, looking her up and down and then smirked, "the bird definitely is opinionated." It was as if he completely disregarded her comment. Sousa was not about to let someone treat his employee like that, even if it was some rich suite who was sponsoring this team. He was about to open his mouth and give the man a piece of his mind when Jemma managed to perfectly do that for herself.

"I am a scientist sir, a biologist, a doctor. I have two PPh.D.'s in fields you cannot even pronounce and I have discovered elements you have never even dreamed of. So, if someone is bleeding out in front of me, it is my duty as a doctor to help. Nothing you say will stop me. If you have a complaint, take it up with my superior." Jemma pointed at Sousa who in return stared at her proudly with arms on both sides of his hips.

Mr. Fitz looked back at her, taken aback that someone actually had a mind of their own, especially in his presence. Ward pulled him back a little before the man could make another mean comment, or something worse.

"Speaking of the superior, let me introduce you to Daniel Sousa," Ward lead him away.

Jemma could feel her hands tremble. She did not expect that from herself. Anytime a SHIELD agent above her would comment about her work, she stayed quite. Perhaps it was because they were second-hand insults, and this one was directed towards her. She grabbed a paper towel off the science table and a bottle of alcohol from another. She silently walked up to Fitz who was still on the floor, holding onto a piece of glass that was piercing through his skin.

Sighing she leaned down. Placing the bottle and towels on the floor she forced his hand open and took the piece of glass out of it. How much of a baby was he? He looked so dangerous and threatening, but there he was, helpless in front of her.

"We wouldn't want you to get an infection," she commented as she opened the bottle of whiskey and poured it all over his bloody wound. She could feel Fitz move and wince, but he didn't dare show vulnerability. His bloody hand at the mercy of her skills was vulnerability enough.

Hearing him whisper, "Sorry Jemma," forced her to look up at him. He had never called her by her first name. In fact, he had never addressed her at all.

Whatever anger she held towards him before softened, "you shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

Alistair Fitz was not there to help their rogue mission of destroying Hydra. In fact, he was doing the opposite of that. Alistair Fitz was there to memorize Daniel Sousa. He was a famous hitman after all. His son, Leopold, knew about it. Or at least he knew that something else was going on. Ward had warned him before about how hard this mission was going to be. When he informed him that they were going undercover, helping Daisy, only to have her lead them to the man in charge of the very mission to destroy Hydra. They could use her to destroy him instead. Making the initial escape, none of them were prepared. After spending months with Daisy not on the operating table but on the couch next to him, Fitz started to warm up to her. In fact, he had never really had friends until her. If he could even call her a friend. Then Daisy found Mack, a genius mechanic. They really did start to feel like a team. That was until this day when Ward brought in his father. It reminded Fitz that he wasn't really there because he was working against Hydra, he was there because he was working for Hydra.

"Not too tight?" Jemma snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked back at her. They were still crouched down on the floor, "it's perfect."

"Good," she nodded, pulling away and standing back up. Jemma was gorgeous, and somehow she looked even better from below if that was even possible. If Fitz ever had the desire to quit because of his friendship with Daisy, Jemma was convincing him to quit every second.


	6. The Right Partner

Daniel Sousa hated stake-outs. They were long and unbearable. The only time something exciting happened was when action occurred, but he had to wait for it. However, this one might not be that bad, he thought to himself. Besides, Daisy was there with him, or at least she was going to be.

He heard someone open the door and pulled his gun out, aiming it. Daisy raised her hands in the air, holding up two brown paper bags.

"You sure like pointing the gun at me don't you Sousa?" She laughed, "I guess I deserve it."

He put the gun down, letting a smile creep onto his face. Partially because of the food Daisy had brought and because Daisy herself was finally back.

"Any movement?" She asked as she sat the bags down on the single table in the room. She started pulling out the burgers and fries.

They were in an abandoned apartment complex across from a hotel. The hotel they were spying in was the Rochester. A very important Hydra agent that Sousa has been tailing for months was going to make a drop off in suite 274B. The telescope was pointed directly towards the window of that room.

"Nothing yet, did you bring the ketchup?" He asked, shifting and moving closer to the table.

Daisy pulled out a pack from her pocket and dropped it on the table, "how could I forget that Daniel Sousa loves his ketchup with his fries."

"Seems like you still remember a lot about me," he unwrapped his burger.

She sat down, thoughtful. She did remember a lot about him. How could she forget? The memory of him was the only thing keeping her sane under Fitz's experiments. Unwrapping her own burger from the packaging she dug into the food. Noticing from the side how Sousa smirked, Daisy squinted her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, "what?"

He nodded, "oh nothing, you just have ranch all over your face."

Rolling her eyes, Daisy put down her burger. She reached into the paper bag and pulled out a stack of napkins, "be a gentleman and help a gal out?" She threw one towards him.

Sousa paused, almost biting into his burger. He set it down, a mischievous smile covering his face now. Leaning in he picked up the napkin as if he were taking care of the world's biggest child, he swore Daisy could be so clumsy sometimes. Furrowing his eyebrows he wiped off the ranch from the side of her lip. While he was occupied with making sure he did an excellent job, he didn't notice her eyes directly on him. Innocently he pulled back and looked at her as if asking if anything was wrong.

Daisy pushed him back on his chair and climbed on top. Receiving a shocked grunt from him. She made a habit of straddling him somehow, wondering when in the world she had picked that up? Her fingers in his hair, lips on his, she swore she'd kiss the hell out of him. For a split second, she opened her eyes and noticed movement in the room across from them, cursing the Hydra agent who picked such a perfect time to start his drop off. Letting go of his lips as he moved to her neck, Daisy pouted her lips, and things were just getting exciting.

"Sousa, he's here," she said.

He didn't seem to remember what they were doing before, "who is here?" He kept kissing her neck.

"The Hydra agent we came to spy on," she pulled away completely and pointed at the window.

Almost jumping off his seat and forgetting that only one leg worked properly Sousa tripped, receiving a giggle from Daisy who quickly gave him a hand.

"That's not funny, I'm an invalid." He looked through the telescope to observe the man.

Daisy nodded, "I know-I know, it's just, you can be so absolutely dominant sometimes and then you fall on your knees like a little child."

He looked back at her, "I am trying to focus on the mission please, I've had enough of your-distractions!"

Shooting her head back in shock and raising her eyebrows, she couldn't help but smile. Although it was supposed to be an insult, it was definitely a compliment. Daisy pulled out her notebook and pencil. One of them was supposed to watch and the other record.

After a couple of hours of the man in the room across from them just sitting in the chair and reading a newspaper, Sousa got a cramp in his neck. Ward didn't expect them to watch this man do nothing the whole day. They were told that there was an exchange about to happen. Daisy was spread on the half-broken couch in the corner of the room, drawing something in her notepad since Sousa never gave her instructions to record anything. It was already getting dark. Since they were in an abandoned apartment building they couldn't turn on any lights to not raise suspicion.

"Nothing?" Daisy asked and received a grunt from Sousa.

Bored out of her mind, she raised her hands up to stretch. The room was getting too dark and stuffy. Taking off the cardigan that went with her outfit, she placed it on the couch carefully. Proceeding to stand up and stretch her legs she attracted attention from Sousa who glanced at her.

Walking towards the empty fridge, if you could even call it that, she opened it. The light was flickering, but the wine bottle she had brought with her before was chilled. Washing out the paper glasses that were given to them with the meal, she poured some wine into one.

"Are you drinking on the job?" Sousa asked, eyes wide open.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "it's a stake-out, we're not going to end up chasing this guy down. The worst that can happen is we miss his transaction that seems to not even be happening.

A little disappointed Sousa crossed his arms, "Hey, we don't know that he still might come-"

Instead of answering, Daisy pointed at the window and Sousa looked out seeing how the man walked over to the bed, placing his wristwatch on his nightstand and turning off the light.

"No way," Sousa looked through the telescope to see if this was really happening and then heard Daisy speak behind him as she poured more wine into the cup, "wine?"

He reached his hand out, complying. Nothing could possibly happen while this man sleeps could it? Feeling the paper cup in his hand he pulled away from the telescope. Sousa was running possible scenarios through his head. Something felt wrong like they were sent on a wild goose chase for no reason. Perhaps Ward needed them out of the way for something? Sousa had to find out what that man was planning. If he could have Lionel spy on him, perhaps then he'd find out where exactly Ward was disappearing to all the time.

Lost in his thoughts, Sousa didn't even notice how Daisy herself was quietly sitting at the table. She took a long sip from her cup as if she had already finished her drink and set it down. Daisy picked at her fingers. Her eyes looked determined and eyebrows furrowed. Noticing how the flicking of her fingers got out of control, Sousa picked up on the fact that she was clearly bothered by something. Getting up from his stool next to the window he put his hands on her shoulders as he limped towards her.

"You alright?" He asked.

Daisy snapped out of it and put her hand on top of his turning to him with a forced smile, "yeah."

"No you're not," he sighed, sitting down as he pulled a chair closer to him.

Daisy smiled again, but this time it was more sincere like she was appreciating his concern. He knew that whatever was bothering her, she would prefer not to talk about it, but he wasn't going to give her the chance. Whatever Daisy was going through, he needed to let her know she wasn't alone.

She remembered standing in a dark room with a single light. She had stopped trying to convince them to let her go a long time ago, but they still had not broken her. There was no sound in the room, and then suddenly there was a crack. Seeing dust gather around in the room Daisy covered her mouth, but it was too late. A thick paste started to grow around her, something she had never seen before. Accepting her death, she closed her eyes. A couple of minutes later it burst apart like a wave of something. She was free. Daisy fell onto the floor, her bones hurt like they were breaking. She could feel every single vibration. Before Daisy could realize what was happening they dragged her away. Tired, drained, thirsty, she stayed in a cell room for a couple of days until they put her under the knife. Her interrogator was now experimenting on her.

As Daniel reached out to take her hand, she pulled back, the sleeves of her dress revealing her bruises again. He let go in fear of hurting her somehow. Noticing his timid behavior, Daisy wished there was something she could do to just go back to how it was before.

"I'm sorry," she looked down, "I changed."

He turned to her sharply, "Daisy, you're not blaming yourself, are you?"

"If I wasn't this," she ran her hands up and down her body, "whatever this is, nothing would have changed. I guess I was born a monster."

"Hey," he pulled the chair a bit closer, "you are not a monster okay?" Daniel placed on hand on her back as she still looked down. If anyone could understand feeling different, it was him. Glancing at his leg, he smirked. Daisy must have felt exactly like him as if her disability was showing, even though it was the complete opposite of him. She had an ability instead.

"You're not a monster," he leaned down and whispered, now both his hands holding tightly onto her shoulders, his voice full of confidence. He felt Daisy shift under him and come up only to lean into him as she cried. Wrapping his arm around her he cupped her head, stroking her hair in a soothing motion. If he could take away her pain, he would. If only they kidnapped him instead of her.

"Daniel," he heard her say as her face was pressed to his chest.

"Yeah."

Daisy pulled away, her hair sticking to her tear-stained cheeks, "thank you for rescuing me, in Paris. I know it was ages ago, but-"

He shook his head, "it wasn't even a choice Daisy, you know I would have never left you."

"But I-" she sniffed, "betrayed you." Her nose started to scrunch up as if she tried her hardest to stop the tears from coming back.

Sousa pulled her in again, placing both hands on her head, "and I've forgiven you the day you did it."

She remembered how she stood in front of him, gun out and pointing at him. His expression was a mixture of pain and confusion, "what the hell are you doing?" Shooting him in his fake leg was not so much the regret to her, it was the pain in his eyes as she did so and as she ran when he called out her name. It wasn't Agent Johnson anymore, he called her Daisy.

Pulling away, Daisy shook her paper cup around making sure there wasn't any liquid in it and poured some more wine for herself.

"I guess this guy is going to make his exchange tomorrow morning. I wonder why Ward sent us on this stakeout today." Sousa said.

Pouring more wine for herself, Daisy smirked, "well Ward didn't exactly send us. I kind of volunteered to come."

He didn't say anything. His mind was running through possible explanations. It was a comforting thought that she wanted to spend as much time with him as he did with her. She had kissed him hours before. Sousa didn't have time to take a mental note of that, however. Now he was fully aware that the mission was put on hold and he had Daisy Johnson all to himself. Putting two and two together, he remembered how she had brought wine to their stake-out. Wine. He was a fool. This was an indirect date and he was acting like a professional idiot. As he should have. But still.

The lack of conversation happening made Daisy gather up the old napkins and wrappers from the table into a pile and stand up to throw them away. She made her way to the open kitchen and opened the trash can, throwing the things out. Running her hands under the cold stream of water that miraculously still worked in an abandoned building, she guessed their plumbing was connected to the house next to them. The cold water relieved some of the pain of her bruises. Closing her eyes, Daisy took in a long breath. Suddenly she felt a pair of two hands sneak their way around her waist. Daniel spun her around and she met with his eyes. The water was still running. He leaned in closer, turning the tap off. With that same hand, he reached up to her face, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Daisy was always the first to kiss him or encourage him to kiss her. This time it was all his doing. As he leaned in dangerously close, she closed her eyes, waiting for the connection of their lips. Fireworks went off in her stomach as he kissed her, a billion rockets zooming to the moon, hell, they were zooming across the universe itself to unknown planets. Feeling his firm grip on the small of her back, Daisy wrapped her own arms around him. Daniel Sousa, the most proper man she knew who took too long to ask a woman to dance was kissing her in the middle of an abandoned kitchen like a young boy on his first date. She didn't want this to end. Although his hands stood still on the small of her back when she wanted then to explore her body, it was a sensation like no other. All she wanted to do was pull him closer, closer than humanly possible, intertwine their soul and body.

Pulling away for a breath of air, Daisy placed her head on his shoulder, out of breath as if she had been chasing after a criminal. Daniel felt the same, although his breathing was more or less under control. He chuckled, a smile stretched across his face.

"Wanna go up to the roof?" He asked, "I heard the stars are clearer the closer to the sky you are."

Daisy pulled away to look at him, "Daniel Sousa, are you inviting me to stargaze with you?" She asked.

"Well," he looked around, "yes."

She smiled in agreement. He took her by the hand, slowly turning back to walk out the door. Grabbing his cane as he opened the door, he let her go out first. There was a staircase that leads up to 4 more floors and then the roof. Preparing himself mentally to climb all those stairs with a fake leg, he never let go of her hand.

They made their way up to the roof. It was flat and messy. There was trash laying around. Not the most romantic atmosphere, but it was beautiful enough. Daisy spotted some broken chairs where she guessed residents used to hang out before this building was proclaimed to be uninhabitable. An old record player stood in the corner pressed up against the wall that had the door which leads back downstairs. Letting go of his hand, she picked up the vinyl record and blew the dust off of it.

"Let's see if this works shall we?" She put it on and started the player.

They both heard a scratching, a bit disappointed that it looked like the old thing was broken. Then out of nowhere, music started to fill the room, and old war song played, horribly muffled. It was good enough.

Daniel stretched out his hand for her to take, "I am not much of a dancer," he looked down at his leg.

"It would be an honor, officer Sousa," she took his hand and let his hand rest on her side as the other one was still holding onto her own hand. They swayed from side to side, not moving much.

Sousa smiled nervously, "sorry-"

She shook her head, "don't apologize. I am enjoying this more than you think."

His worries were at ease from her words. Somehow she managed to make him feel like a full man, despite his disability. When he returned from the war he had not danced, not even once. Not that girls didn't offer, but he knew they only offered out of pity. He'd go to parties with his battalion, or whatever was left of it. Their convincing didn't work on him, he refused to dance. Who knew all he needed was the right partner?


	7. The Plot To Kill Daniel Sousa

Lionel tapped nervously at the handles of the chair he was sitting on. Patience is something he was never used to. The gum he was chewing on was slowly losing its flavor. A day ago Daniel Sousa asked him to look into Gran Ward, and since he couldn't reach him the only other logical thing to do was to go straight to Director Coulson himself.

A man walked out of his office and Lionel rapidly stood up, a folder in his hand. As the man opened the door and motioned him to walk in, Lionel did. He didn't bother sitting down on the chair and before Coulson could shake his hand Lionel blurted out, "I believe there is a plot to kill Daniel Sousa."

Coulson's smile slowly started to change to a concerned expression. A man he had never met, who waited for at least an hour to see him, had just told him that one of his best men was going to be assassinated. Looking down at the folder that Lionel was holding tightly in his hands, Coulson sighed, "I am assuming that is your proof."

Not noticing before how there were two other people in the room, Lionel was surprised when someone pulled the folder from out of his hands. It was a woman who looked as concerned as Coulson. Her eyes ran through the contents of the folder.

"I will not let Daniel Sousa die," she said as she handed the folder to Coulson, who was reluctant to believe at first, but now that Agent Peggy Carter looked through the folder, he seemed to trust more.

Another man put his hands on Peggy's shoulders and rubbed them soothingly, "whatever it is, we won't let it happen."

Coulson put down the folder, "Steve is right, we won't let that happen. This Alistair Fitz you write about, you believe he will kill Sousa tomorrow night? And how do you have this information?"

Lionel rolled his eyes, annoyed by how slow this process was taking, "I am an investigator, I tailed him, how do you think I know?"

"Alright, relax Mr-" Steve said.

"Essrog." Lionel finished for him

Coulson started thinking, he walked over to the window that was in his office and looked out from it as Steve kept bickering with Lionel in the background. Noticing his change Peggy walked up closer to him, "Director?"

"What if, killing Daniel Sousa is exactly what needs to happen?"

*___*

Daniel Sousa pressed his pencil too hard on the paper and the lead broke with a snap. Pulling it away he dropped it on the table. There go another one of his pencils. It didn't matter as much as the headache in his head. He was trying to figure out everything that was going on, piece it together, but he couldn't. Maybe all he needed was a good rest. Retracting on his chair, letting his body slouch down, he took in a deep breath. There was silence until he heard footsteps behind him. A pair of hands peeled into the back of his head in a soothing motion. It put a smile on his face. He felt a pair of lips applied to his cheek and opened his eyes to see Daisy crouched down behind him so she could be on his level.

"What are you writing about?" She asked, her hands making their way across his chest, drawing circles.

He sighed, "I am trying to figure this whole Hydra thing out, but I can't."

"Well maybe you need a distraction," she stood up, only to spread herself on his lap.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly was all he needed that morning, but he had so many distractions already. The deal in the morning didn't go down as they planned. The Hydra agent just left. They had spent the whole night in that abandoned house. Around 8 am they made it back to his apartment for some well-deserved rest. They both had only gotten 4 hours of sleep, which was not ideal at all. Daisy had taken a shower after him and clearly she was already done. He didn't even mind that her wet hair dripped all over him.

"How about," she kissed him on the cheek, "I search your fridge for something I can make breakfast from and you just sit here and look pretty?"

Daniel did not let go of her, "or I can just have you for breakfast."

Pulling away Daisy smirked, "why Daniel Sousa, a year apart has definitely changed you."

"Sorry," he smiled shyly, "too much?"

She shook her head, "no, save that for when we're not too busy to bring down an evil post-war nazi group."

She slipped away into the kitchen. Looking back at the piece of paper he was writing on, Daniel shifted it around with his fingers. He leaned back and realized there was no way his brain was gonna think now, not when distractions were all over the place. Standing up, Daniel picked up his cane and limped over to the kitchen.

Daisy had just cracked two eggs into the pan and threw the shells onto the table when she felt a pair of arms pull her back. Her back met with his chest and his nose was in her hair, lips reaching for the back of her neck. Giggling she turned around, "couldn't wait for the eggs."

"forget the eggs," he turned off the heat on the stove and kissed her. Letting his cane fall to the ground, his support was her body. Daisy carefully pushed him back until he was firmly pressed against the wall of the kitchen, a wall that separated the bar type window he had which lead to the small dining room. Now that she knew he was pressed against it, she let go of him, running her hands up his torso to his neck. Not in a million years had she imagined their reunion to go this well. Daisy was sure Daniel hated her and would never forgive her, no matter how hard she tried to make up.

In the heat of the moment, she got lost in his lips which she had already memorized every corner of by now. Her hands started to vibrate. At first, Daisy panicked, she tried to stop. But then the soothing sound of his heart beating, his bones moving, his fingers tracing up her back calmed her down. She was in complete awe. Daisy had no knowledge of the limit of her powers, but from what she could tell, she could feel him. Simmons explained it to her in a very short way, she could tap into the vibrations of everything on planet earth. Daisy was tapping into his vibration, a separate tune his body was singing, and she could hear it all. If there was a way to fall in love with someone even more than she had already been, Daisy started seeing her powers as more of a blessing. His heartbeat in rhythm with hers. His brain pulsated, his bones excited. Every breath he took in, sharp and long, she was extra acute to it. If only he could feel her sensation, but there was no real way of describing it.

Connecting her fingers with his as she leaned into him, Daisy pulled away for a breath of air, "I can feel you," she said a little out of breath.

"Oh, sorry-"

"No, I mean I can feel you, your bones move, your heart beating," she smiled.

He caressed her face, "really? You can do that?"

"Apparently," she rested in his embrace, "I guess my powers are not completely terrible?"

Daniel smiled, he applied a soft kiss to her lips, one that lasted a little longer than he intended, one that was filled with more admiration than want. He had never really believed in superpowers, but Daisy was changing his mind about everything he had grown used to in this world. It wasn't all black and white. If anyone wanted to kill her before and he swore to protect her, this time he felt extra protective. If anyone would pluck a single hair from her head, he would break their fingers. Daniel didn't think of himself as a violent man, but for her, he would do anything.

Daisy returned to the stove, and he returned to standing protectively behind her with arms wrapped around her. If the oil so dared to jump out and burn her, he'd probably shoot it with his revolver. She flipped the eggs and put the bread on the pan to toast it as he bit her shoulder gently. She didn't mind at all. In fact, she was amazed at how different the proper and composed Daniel Sousa was with her. He had only resorted to yelling at his staff when it was most necessary. She had even seen him raise his voice at Coulson a couple of times to get things done. But this Daniel Sousa was soft and melted all over her like chocolate syrup. God, she hoped it would never end.

Perhaps this time everything could go right, they could bring down Hydra together and lead a happy life. SHIELD would accept her back as an agent if only Coulson could forgive her. Then she remembered, Coulson. She had not talked to him for a year. Although after her betrayal and fake death, she did visit him from time to time, lurked in the shadows. Just like she visited Sousa. She had seen him attempt to go on dates, but none of them ended well. The women either seemed tired of him or he was bored. She felt guilty for being happy about that. However, Daisy was glad he had not really moved on, and now he was standing right behind her, his arms protectively around her. She would not give that up for anything.

Not being much of a housewife, she tried her best. The fact that he didn't expect that from her at all put her at ease. It was as if he had already promised her that whatever comes their way they would tackle together. Just like in the kitchen, he wouldn't leave her side for a second, or her back for that matter.

It was just a simple egg over toasted bread, but Sousa loved it. He had been eating TV dinners for the past year anyway, anything was better than that.

When he reached over for the glass of water that was a little far away, he was taken aback when it moved on its own and Daisy giggled in front of him.

"Did you do that?" He asked with an entertained smile on his face.

She slouched in her chair and smiled back, "maybe?"

"Daisy you're incredible!" He picked up the glass and looked over it, "I love you."

He blurted out. Taking note of it she pushed it away as something you'd say when you're too distracted to think about your words. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up.

Sousa looked serious, his arms crossed, "I love you."

Say it back! She yelled at herself. She wanted to. She was about to. But the fear was a little stronger. Leaping off the chair she just applied a hand to his cheek, tracing it down to his cheek. Staring into his innocent and child-like eyes that expected her to say the same three words, Daisy leaned down and applied a slow kiss to his lips, hoping that was enough of an answer.


End file.
